Diverse construction assemblies are used in new and existing buildings to make the construction process more efficient. For example, components and assemblies are brought together for framing a wall, and then different types of components and assemblies are brought together to build systems into the wall such as plumbing and electrical systems. Typically, a general contractor manages delivery of the particular components and assemblies and then assigns the appropriate team of laborers to construct that portion of the building.
One known way of simplifying the electrical distribution system in a building is by using electrical raceways into which electrical wiring, conduit, and assorted connectors are placed to support and direct the location of terminal ends to a power supply or an electrical fixture. The raceways can advantageously be prewired to reduce the amount of construction needed by the on-site laborers. Often it is necessary to segregate different classes of electrical wiring, such as separating high voltage from low voltage (or control voltage) wiring. In previously attempted solutions it becomes cumbersome to provide all these features without necessarily constructing the raceways by joining straight sections together.
What is needed are improvements in electrical raceway technology that make on-site construction more efficient and performed by laborers of relatively lower skills than a journeyman electrician. It is to these improvements that embodiments of the present technology are directed.